


The Dancer and the Soldier

by Mrsgigastarx



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel, Mrsgigastarx - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom, bucky barnes x reader - Fandom, one shot - Fandom, reader insert - Fandom, sideeffectsofyou - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mrsgigastarx, sideeffectsofyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsgigastarx/pseuds/Mrsgigastarx
Summary: You are brought to the Avenger’s Tower for your safety. During this time, you find a place to just let go but someone has there eyes only on you.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes - Relationship, Bucky Barnes x Reader, Captain America - Relationship, Reader - Relationship, Reader Insert - Relationship, Steve Rogers - Relationship, Winter Soldier - Relationship, X Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	The Dancer and the Soldier

E/C - Eye Color

There you stood in the hallway of the Avengers Tower unsure of what to do as most of them were out on several different missions. The only reason why you were here in the first place was that your father and brother were helping out the Avengers, then something happened which had caused a huge target was placed on there back. So that immediately meant that you had to be brought here for safety. Away from your job, friends, and everything that seemed to matter. So here you stood, in the middle of the tower wondering what to do next. 

You never asked for any of this and now your world was completely turned upside down and had no clue as to what was going to happen now. Not like your brother and father were even open about there personal life. Hell, they weren’t even here to great you. They were always either to busy or didn't have the time for you which made you feel alone and like you didn't matter to them. You honestly were so used to taking care of yourself since you were 18 years old. It broke your heart that they weren't active in your life but it taught you to be a strong and independent person. Not trusting anyone but yourself. Maybe that's why love was always so short-lived because how can you trust someone when ****people always leave. ****

Taking a deep breath, you looked around and decided if you should look for your room or wait until Pepper come to show you around and towards the room. You had been waiting for several minutes and were unsure if she was coming down or if something had come up. 

Opting, to take a look around, you placed the duffel bag to the side and went in search of the mp3 player and headphones. Maybe finding the gym or even a place to dance would help with the mood that you were in right now. Dance was always the best way to escape the daily life struggles. To be able to hear the words of a song and dance everything away. It was honestly your saving grace going to help you through despite the feeling of your life falling apart. It always happened that way, one moment you were happy and comfortable then bam things went to shit. 

Walking through the halls, there was a kitchen, what looked like a common area with a TV and several couches, then several bedrooms as one of the doors were wide open. Turning your head, there was an elevator right in front of you and nowhere else to go, you opted to get into it. What could it hurt going one level downward? Pressing the button, you entered it and waited to go down. 

Once the elevator had gotten to the destination of the floor below, you walked off and noticed a set of double glass doors. Opening one of the doors, you walked in and saw a Woman's locker room to the right and a Men's Locker room to the left. The rest of the floor was an open space for what looked like sparring or even kickboxing as a punching bag was hanging up on one side. Slowly advancing into the room, there was some gym equipment towards the other side with mirrors along the entire wall. 

It was the perfect setting and enough room to dance. There you stood with in the middle of the room and looked straight ahead. Taking a deep breath, you searched for the right song to play to best described to how you were feeling - Alone. Hitting play, you let the melody and words play through the buds. The music guided you and your body as all the emotions and pain came through immediately expressing how you were feeling.

** **Don't Count Me Out // Kate Voegele. ** **

** _ **Don't count me out, not now // No way, no how, not yet // Won't let you down, don't give up // I'm too strong, too tough, too proud // I've still got so much left, so don't count me out yet ** _ **

With every step was hit with passion and movement. The sweat started to form against your body as the movements started to flow through you. 

** _ **I've done my share of hurting, can almost say it's worth it // You've seen behind the curtain, you know how my story goes // All the crazy versions, all the twist and turns // And all the bridges burning, oh, please don't, please.** _ **

By this time tears started to flow as memories of your father and brother abandoning you. They were never there for the holidays or even your birthday. The images of sitting alone on your bed with a single cupcake wishing yourself happy birthday. The pain was all too real to comprehend.

** _ **Don't you count me out, not now // No way, no how, not yet // Won't let you down, don't give up // I'm too strong, too tough, too proud // I've still got so much left, so don't count me out yet** _ **

Your friends trying so hard to be that support system that you needed but it was no use. It was a scar left on your heart. The feeling of nothingness. But you were so much stronger than most people ever gave you credit for at times. 

** _ **When my life's all out of order, I need you in my corner // I need to know that you're a friend when it's against the odds // And I'm against the wall, it's me against the world // And everyone else has but don't.** _ **

The music was your guiding light as you danced across the floor and your movements showed it completely. You weren't going to let them hurt you anymore. You couldn't afford it. 

** _ **Don't you count me out, not now // No way, no how, not yet // Won't let you down, don't give up // I'm too strong, too tough, too proud // I've still got so much left** _ **

By this time, the tears seem to fade away as you slow your movements. Your eyes completely focused on anything but the mirror in front of you. 

** _ **Don't count me out, not now // No way, no how, not yet // Won't let you down, don't give up // I'm too strong, too tough, too proud // I've still got so much left, oh, don't count me out yet // ** _ **

** _ **Don't, don't you count me out yet...** _ **

The slow beat of the song silently faded away causing you to pose from the song. An upbeat song quickly replaced the recent song that just placed as it blared in your ears. Looking in the mirror, you took a quick jump back as you now had an audience staring at you - most of them were quite confused except three people. Two of them were, of course, your brother and father. The other one had his eyes just focused on you causing the beat of your heart to quickly race. 

Quickly taking the earbuds out of your ear with the music still playing inside of it, you turned around to face your "family" using the word very loosely in your mind. That wasn’t all who had been watching, it seemed most of the Avengers were there as well. 

Suddenly anxiety started to kick in as all the attention seemed to be drawn to you. Your palms were now sweating and heart racing a million miles. Then there was the feeling of air being stripped from your lungs. If there was one thing you hated the most was being stared at like a caged animal in a zoo. You looked back at everyone and decided that this was the best time to leave. To make your escape and leave. 

All you could do was walk right past all of them completely ignoring both your father and brother calling out for you. Y/N! Y/N! Y/N! as you walked into the elevator with the doors closing behind you as their eyes remained on you. The sudden feeling of anxiety took over and almost as if a panic attack was starting to set in. But the only you could see was his eyes looking back at you, unsure of anything with the doors closing in front of you. 

* * *

The past several weeks were tiring and just stressful, to say the least. All Bucky wanted to do was go home and take a shower. Then eat and then sleep for weeks but the moment they arrived back at the complex, something had completely changed. Walking towards his room, there on the floor was a duffel bag that wasn’t there the last time as someone new was here. The voices seemed to be blurred in his ear or maybe it was a small argument. Not even sure as Bucky went towards the elevator and went down one level. 

That’s when he saw her dancing across the floor. Beautiful hair flowing in the wind and sweat lightly glistening off your body. There seemed to be pain written all of your face as Bucky watched you dance. All he wanted to do was walk over to you and hold you. What was this feeling that just seemed to arise? It was like an utter attraction to you. 

A small ding could be heard behind you indicating that someone had followed you down towards the gym. That’s when he heard someone mention your name. Y/N. It was a beautiful name and fitted you so perfectly. It was as if you knew someone had been watching the whole time as you stopped. The moment her eyes locked on his, things just fitted perfectly. But just like you were gone, right past him and into the elevator without much of a single word. All Bucky could do was turn around and look at you; deeply into your eyes. 

* * *

The moment you stepped off the elevator, there was Pepper right in front of you with a small smile. Walking right past her to grab the duffel bag that was now on one of the chairs in the kitchen. She ushered you towards the other side of the room where some bedrooms would be. 

“I am sorry Y/N, I got caught up with a meeting. How about I show towards your room. I won’t be able to show you around right now but I figured you would want to get settled in and maybe later show you around or even your brother.” Pepper instructed as both of you walked towards the last room in the hall. It must have been the biggest room as it was double doors and a small pad on the side. 

“Thank you, Miss. Potts, I appreciate it. Sorry about wandering around.” As your attention faced forward, unsure of the emotions to play out. 

“Y/N, it’s okay and call me Pepper. Think of this as your home away from home per se. Your father told me what’s going on and would have some questions regarding everything. He wanted me to let you know that he will be over shortly to talk with you. Until then, why don’t you rest? The kitchen is free if you are ever hungry along with the common area. If you have any questions, come find myself or Tony.” Pepper smiled before walking off but turned around slightly “just punch a four-digit code and then hit enter. Remember that code as it will be the entrance into the room.”

Just like that Pepper was gone, leaving you in the room. What a warm welcoming you thought punching in a four-digit that would be easy for you to remember, pressing each digit making a small mental note of the number and hit enter. You were about to enter the room but noticed a set of eyes behind you watching every move. 

Turning around, there was no one there except a small scent of cologne or maybe it was body wash. It was a mixture of sandalwood and a musky scent as it smelt good to you. Just shaking your head, entered the lavish room that was now yours. There were several bags, probably from your father of stuff that you would need as the one over your shoulder was just essentials. Placing the bag on the floor, you went towards the bed as exhaustion quickly made its appearance. The moment your body hit the bed, sleep became the number one priority as both eyes closed and drifted off. 

Bucky couldn’t help but watch you from afar, needing to know what room you were in or maybe just to see you. But deep down, there was a fear, a great fear that remained inside. That you would figure how he truly was or once was – The Winter Soldier, trained assassin and ex-HYDRA. The thought alone would have you running scared from him. If that didn’t scare you, then the metal appendage, he so desperately tried to hide would be the reasons. He couldn't bear to see that, the look of horror on your face. That was the last thing he wanted to put on you with an already stressful situation of you being here. Maybe in time, he would get to know you, but for now, it would just have to wait. 

You weren't sure what time it was but from the looks of it was already dark outside. Of course, it was November after all and the lovely time change that happened at 5:30p. Getting out of bed, you quickly looked over your appearance and towards the front door. As you turned the nob, several voices were talking; it was your brother and dad arguing of some sort? With a frustrated sigh, you opened the door to see them both looking back at you. This wasn't the one thing you wanted to do right now was to talk to them and figure out whatever thing they wanted to tell you. 

"Y/N, can we talk to you?" your brother said coming towards you with a deep concern all over his face. 

"I don't want to talk to either of you. I am just want to get something to eat and that's it. So please step aside." as the moment you moved to pass your brother, he was right on your heels to move in front of you...

"Please Y/N, we just want to talk and see how you are doing. I know this can be a bit much and probably overwhelming." Your father came over and placed his hand on the left shoulder but you just whipped around to face him.

"That is an underestimation. I don't want to talk about why both of you haven't been around or why I am even here or the fact I FEEL abandon." All you could do was close your eyes and try to remove the anxiety that seemed to be building up.

"We know that both of us haven't been around a whole lot and that's on us. We are trying to make it up to you. I don't want to push you Y/N, but when you are ready to talk - then we can sit down and figure out everything. Whatever questions you have, we will answer them, sweetie." All you could do was see the looks of concern written on both faces. It didn’t matter to you. What mattered was just saying out of everyone’s way while you were here. Yes, they were the Avengers but this wasn’t your world. It was theirs, so staying out of everyone’s way was the best plan. 

“I will keep that in mind. I love you both, but right now I just need space.” You watched as your father nodded in agreement but the look on your brother’s face read something completely else. Almost like he was completely angry. You just walked away feeling more alone than ever. 

* * *

Time just seemed to fade into one another as here you were looking out into the beautiful city as the lights were twinkling so perfectly. Tears just seem to stream down your face, feeling alone and wondering if anything was going to change. If things were going to finally look up in your life. 

Bucky watched you closely as the attention remained on the city lights. He had heard the conversation between both your brother and father, his heart hurting for you. That was stripped away from everyone and everything that you ever knew. That you were alone and could honestly understand what you were going through. The butterflies could felt inside stomach just watching you and how beautiful the moon radiated off your skin. 

You could feel someone’s eyes were watching you from behind. It wasn’t your brother or father. No. Their scene was more of a musky scent with a hint of sweetness if that was even possible but couldn’t bear to turn around to see who it was. Instead, you watched the night sky and stars up above slowly make their appearance. 

He barely even knew you and all he wanted to do was kiss you, to hold you, to tell you it was okay and be there with you no matter what. Instead, there he stood, watching you ever so closely, afraid that if there was any movement, it would scare you. 

“Are you just going to stand there or come over here?” your voice was slightly hoarse from not speaking. All you could do was hear a few grunts causing you to turn around and see the same one who was watching you earlier, here on the platform. 

“My name is Y/N, what’s yours?” you asked slightly already knowing the answer as he was Captain America’s best friend. 

“Bucky.” was the only thing spoken as both arms were inside the Hoodie pockets. 

“well Bucky, would you like to sit with me or just stand there?” a sudden feeling of courage came over you asking a stranger to come to sit down. The wheels inside his head were turning what to even do. Should he go over there and sit with you or just go back inside. Something pulled him towards you and wanting to be next to you. 

Within a few struts there he was right next to you looking into your beautiful E/C eyes. Bucky took a seat near the edge of the building with both legs dangling over the side. He stretched out one hand towards yours to have him sit right next to you. 

You were sure how long both of you sat there in silence. His left gloved hand remained slightly near yours ever lightly grazing against yours. The butterflies started to flutter inside the moment it touched your hand. 

“Thank you for being here with me, Bucky. I know we don’t know each other, but I appreciate you sitting here with me.” your voice was just a whisper, unsure if he even heard what was said.

“I will always be here if you ever need me.” Both of you looked at each other cause your heart to race and your cheeks turn a slight shade of red as you blushed. The next moment surprised both Bucky and yourself, as your head rested against his shoulder causing him to tense up just a bit. You immediately shot back up unsure if there was a line that was cross. “It’s okay, doll.” the sweetness of the word doll, making your whole world spin.

“Can you stay with me tonight or just sit and talk with me.” you didn’t want to be alone anymore and having someone to talk with would make things so much easier and just help. 

“Of course. I will be here as long as you need me.” Bucky looked down at you with a small smile on his face. His left hand interlaced with yours and just held on tightly as you both enjoyed each other’s company.

Maybe being here wasn’t going to be so bad after all...


End file.
